


Oh So Tired

by EvergreenHRC



Series: The Young Lions [6]
Category: Billary - Fandom, Political RPF - US 20th c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvergreenHRC/pseuds/EvergreenHRC
Summary: Hillary and Bill are preparing for their first visit from a foreign leader, the First Lady tries to plan a surprise for the President.  However, some things just don’t go according to plan.





	Oh So Tired

  
Bill and Hillary were getting ready for their first State Visit and State Dinner, well it wasn’t officially a “State Visit”, they would be hosting the President of South Korea, Kim Young-Sam and his wife Son Myung-soon who were here as an “Official Visit”. Official Visits are less formal than a State Visit so a lot less pressure on the First Lady as hostess, but still important nonetheless.

 

When the President and First Lady host a head of state it is a big deal, thousands of people want to be on the guest list. Nothing more important in Washington then getting your picture in the paper because you went to an official dinner at the White House. The food has to be perfect, the seating arrangements need to be on point and of course the First Lady’s dress needs to be flawless. It’s important. Many believe it is superficial to worry about the garment and the food, but when you are hosting another Head of State and they feel offended or what have you, then you might loose all credibility with them for any future partnerships.

 

The President and First Lady are the most important host and hostess the country has, and they are representing the American People. One wrong move and it would embarrass the country. So the State and Offical Visits, needs to be damn near perfect. This one was no exception, yes it was Hillary’s first but she was hands on through the entire thing. It didn’t matter that she was nursing an infant, Henry was either in her arms or in his carriage while she attended to the seating arrangements and the menu. It turned out Hillary’s staff was all nervous and on edge so to have Henry there it calmed everyone’s nerves a bit. He was mommy’s little helper.

 

Bill came to check in on Hillary who was in the East Room seeing to the final preparations for the Official visit of the South Korean President. Hillary was talking with Ann Stock the White House Social Secretary when Bill entered to surprise her and all the folks setting up the tables and centerpieces.

 

“Honey, what are you doing here!” Hillary said as she turned her head to see her handsome husband striding towards her.

 

“Well I heard that you had a very special helper and I was wondering if I could be so bold as too invite the prettiest gal in the White House and thee most handsome boy to lunch?” Bill came up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a slow kiss on the lips, he honestly didn’t care who was there to see him kiss his girl.

 

Coming up for air after Bill kissed her.

 

“Oh sweetheart we can’t we have to finish the seating arrangements and finalize the menu all by 3 this afternoon and then I have to be up in the residence by 4:45 for my dress fitting, which I am not looking forward too, and then I will need to feed Henry and give him a bath before Chelsea gets home from ballet class. So, Mr. Clinton... Mrs. Clinton is pretty booked today.” She said with a sly smile.

 

“Why are you not looking forward to you dress fitting?” Bill asked with a confused look on his face.

 

“Bill... I just had a baby 5 months ago, I haven’t exactly lost all the baby weight just yet.” She said in a low voice so the staff would not hear her insecurities.

 

All Bill could do was smile at her and kiss her temple.

 

“Oh my love you are beautiful, and I am sure whatever they have picked out for you will accentuate that beauty.” Bill proudly stated.

 

“Bill, I could be dressed in a brown paper bag and you would think it accentuated my beauty.” She said rolling her eyes while she pinched his love handle.

 

He just smiled and kissed the top of her head.

 

“Of course I would baby girl, because to me you are always beautiful.”

 

They kissed again.

 

“Alright darlin’ I will leave you and Henry to your busy schedule, I have a budget meeting around 4 but I will be up in the residence right after. I will help get Henry ready for bed before I help Chels with her homework.” He kissed her cheek before leaning down into the bassinet that Henry was in.

 

“Henry you be a good boy for mommy, and help her get the menu just right my son. I have faith in you.” Bill softly kissed the top of his son’s head and then took his leave from the East Room.

 

 

Hillary stood there completely lost in his handsomeness and too be totally honest she was staring at his butt. It had been a while since they had made love, with their busy schedules and Henry not always sleeping through the night... intimate time, was not even on the radar. However, there was something about her husband the last few days that was causing her to lose focus and concentration.

 

“Ma’am... Ma’am... Mrs. Clinton?” Caprica her personal secretary, had come up behind her to inform her the chef was ready to finalize the menu. However, Hillary was somewhere else.

 

 

“Hmm, what?” She turned to look at Caprica, coming out of her thoughts. “Oh, Caprica I am so sorry I don’t know where I went there for a moment.” Caprica just nodded and smiled, she knew exactly where her boss’s thoughts were and eyes. “Where were we?” Hillary going right back into work mode.

 

“Yes ma’am, Ann is bringing the chef up to finalize the menu and then we will need to finalize the seating arrangements and then you need to get up to the residence for the dress fitting. We are running about 15 minutes behind schedule.” Caprica gave Hillary a slight nod.

 

“So we are right on time then.” Hillary said with a smile.

 

Henry started to get restless in his bassinet, he didn’t like going very long without attention. Hillary noticed he was getting cranky, she reached down and picked her fussy 5 month old son up. As soon as he was in his mother’s arms he was calm, she was rubbing his back as the Head Chef arrived in the East Room with food samples.

 

With Henry in her arms she sampled all the food and was satisfied with the menu selection. It was all coming together and she had to admit she was pretty proud of herself.

 

“Henry what do you say to going and surprising daddy before we head upstairs?” Hillary kissed his little feet.

 

“Ma’am we don’t have much time before the fitting team arrives.” Caprica warned her.

 

“I know I will met you in the residence, just want Bill to see Henry before his budget meeting.” Hillary played it off as bonding time but to be honest, she wanted to see Bill... there was something about him today. “Caprica do you mind taking Henry’s stuff upstairs?”

 

“Not at all Ma’am, I will meet you up there.”

 

And with that Hillary and Henry were off to see daddy before his budget meeting.

 

  
——————————-

 

  
Hillary and Henry arrived outside the Oval Office, and Sally, Bill’s head secretary jumped from her chair when she saw baby Henry.

 

“Oh, hello ma’am and hello there little Henry! What do we owe the pleasure of this visit?”

 

“Well we were finishing up in the East Room planning for the dinner tomorrow tonight and we thought we would stop by to see daddy before mommy heads up for a dress fitting and Henry gets a nap. He’s being a bit cranky.”

 

“The President is just finishing up a meeting, I will let him know you are here.”

 

“Thank you Sally.”

 

  
Sally nuzzled Henry’s foot and he smiled. She went into the Oval to inform Bill of his surprise guests. And a few minutes later while Hillary was showing Henry the Rose Garden from the window when the Oval Office door opened and several men dressed in military uniforms, the Secretary of Defense Les Aspin, CIA Director James Woolsey, Director of the NSA John McConnell and the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs all exited the Oval and Hillary and Henry watched as they all walked by. Each one greeted Hillary and baby Henry.

 

“Ma’am, the President is ready for you now.” Sally smiled and stepped aside for Hillary and baby Henry to enter the Oval.

 

Hillary nodded and she and Henry entered the Oval, Bill stood up from the desk.

 

“I thought you couldn’t have lunch with me sweetheart.”

 

“We can’t, but your son was getting cranky and I thought you might want to see him before I take him up for his nap.”

 

Bill comes around the desk and kisses Hillary on the lips and then takes his son into his massive hands. Hillary just stared at his hands and bit her lip silently it went unnoticed by Bill because he had lifted his son up in the air.

 

“Are you giving mommy a hard time little man? Hmm?” Bill speaking to his son while lifting him up and down in the air and Henry was kicking his feet rapidly and smiling big, Hillary’s heart just burst.

 

However she had an alternative motive for her coming to see Bill. She came up next to Bill put her arm around his waist.

 

“Honey, we have to go now, it’s time for my fitting and your son needs his nap.” Hillary was rubbing his lower back and slightly going lower. Bill didn’t notice right away.

 

“Listen here little man, you be good for your mother for the rest of the day, go down for your nap like a good boy and after dinner daddy will read you ‘Goodnight Moon’.” Suddenly Bill felt Hillary’s tiny delicate hand squeeze his butt and he almost groaned but he composed himself. He put Henry to his chest and looked down at Hillary who had her eyes deeply locked on him. “Why Mrs. Clinton are you seducing me?” He smirked.

 

“There is a very real possibility that I am.” So coy she was.

 

“But Mrs. Clinton you are married!” Bill said acting shocked.

 

“Yes I am and he is so very handsome and so very skilled with his hands, he knows exactly how too...” she seductively lowered her voice, “touch me.” She winked at him, patted his butt. She reached to take Henry from Bill, he was needless to say speechless. “I’ll see you tonight for dinner Mr. President, try not to be too late.” They kissed softly on the lips as she walked out of the Oval she swayed her hips a bit deeper because she knew he was watching. Smiling to herself she knew her plan was a go.

———————

 

After her fitting was done Henry was still napping, Hillary had some time to herself so she decided to see what lingerie she had in her wardrobe that she could hide under her outfit and then surprise Bill with later. She finally settled on a light pink lace accented silk bra with matching silk panties. She put on the garments and went to the full length mirror in the closet, she studied herself, the pink fabric contrasted her skin beautifully but she was still insecure about her body. Of course Bill didn’t care, he loved her no matter what and that made her feel better about her plan to seduce him.

 

They hadn’t been physically intimate since she was cleared by Carol for that activity again, which was in September... it was November now. Bill didn’t push her into anything at all, with how blessed they were to have Henry and then how long the labor took he just wanted to make sure she was okay. But tonight, Hillary was more than ready to change that.

 

————————————

 

After Henry woke from his nap and after Chelsea got home from school, Bill would arrive up at the residence about an hour later. They had dinner together as a family, they always tried their hardest too, it was very important to them to share that quality family time together. After dinner Bill helped Chelsea with her school work while Hillary gave Henry a bath. Once Chelsea’s school work was complete she went up to the solarium to watch TV. Bill arrived in the nursery bathroom just as Hillary was finishing up with Henry’s bath.

 

“Sweetheart I’m going to have to skip TV time with you all, I need to head back downstairs for more budget meetings with the senior staff.” Bill was hoping as he said the words she wouldn’t be disappointed, given her frisky mood earlier in the Oval Office.

 

Hillary picked Henry out of the water and wrapped him in his soft towel.

 

“How long do you think you might be?” Hillary then took Henry to his changing table to get him into his pajamas. “Remember you did promise your son a story before bed if he behaved himself for me the rest of the day.” She laid Henry down and began their now nightly ritual.

 

“I did, didn’t I little man?” Now standing behind his wife, extremely close and she was finding it very hard to concentrate on Henry while her husband was gently rubbing against her. Bill took his arm around Hillary and then took his free hand and with his long index finger tickled his son’s belly which caused Henry to kick his little legs frantically.

 

Not realizing it Hillary began to rub her backside against Bill, and all of sudden she was made aware of what she was doing when a familiar object began to rise. The arm Bill had wrapped around her waist was then squeezing her tighter to him. Within seconds Bill’s lips were on her exposed neck.

 

“Mmmm, honey?” Hillary was enjoying what her husband was now doing to her inside and out as was he.

 

“Yes, my love.” Lifting his lips long enough to say the words.

 

“Don’t you dare be too late, I have quite the surprise for you and I’d hate for you.... mmmmmmmmmm..... to miss it.” Once she revealed she had a surprise Bill damn near bit into her like an apple.

 

Bill took his other arm and wrapped around her as well, he then moved his lips up to her ear lobe, toyed with it for a moment.

 

“I promise, Mrs. Clinton.” He whispered.

 

She turned her head and tilted her chin up and Bill kissed her lips soft and gently, he had been waiting for this moment and it was finally here. He wanted it to be perfect for her.

 

He withdrew his arms and let his wife get back to the task of handling Henry.

 

“I love you my darling.” Bill said before he walked out.

 

“I love you too.”

 

And with that the President was on his way to the Roosevelt Room, and the First Lady was headed up to the solarium. Soon to meet again and be joined again as one.

 

  
After a bit of TV watching Hillary took Chelsea to her room. Tucked her in, read to her and off to sleep she went. Henry on the other hand was less cooperative, every time Hillary would put him down to sleep, he would start screaming at the top of his lungs until Hillary picked him up again. After about 40 minutes of this dance, she took him back to the solarium watching some more TV. And in no time both Hillary and Henry were fast asleep.

 

When Bill returned to the residence it was dark, as if everyone was in their respective rooms fast asleep and his wife had been in their bedroom waiting for him. So he went there only to find that she was not there waiting, he checked on Chelsea in her room and there his little girl was fast asleep with a book in her hand. He quietly entered the room and gently removed the book from Chelsea’s hand and placed it on her night stand. He leaned down a placed a soft guess on her forehead and left the room.

 

His next stop was to Henry’s nursery, when he slowly creaked the door open to make sure he didn’t wake his son he was surprised to find the crib empty. That could only mean one thing, mom and baby were still in the solarium.

 

Sure enough as Bill came up the hallway to the solarium he heard the TV on and saw the light flickering. As he entered he saw his beautiful wife asleep and resting on her chest was their handsome son... their miracle. They looked so peaceful, he didn’t want to wake Hillary but he knew she wouldn’t get a good rest on that couch. He went over and turned off the TV and then went to gently lift Henry from her arms but as soon as she felt Henry move her eyes bolted open right away. That mother’s instinct!

 

“Sweetheart I am sorry to wake you, I was just going to take Henry to his room and then come back and take you to bed.” Bill said in a whisper.

 

Half groggy, Hillary responded. “I tired to put him down but he just would not go, I put him down in the crib and he just kept screaming. Finally I just brought him back up here to see if I could get him to sleep.” Bill took Henry in his arms and Hillary sat up stretched a bit and continued. “I guess we both finally succumbed to sleep.” She smiled and looked up at Bill.

 

She was so beautiful. He smiled at her. He bent down to kiss her ever so softly on the lips.

 

“Listen why don’t you head down to bed and I will put him in his crib, and I will met you in bed.” Bill said.

 

Her flirting with Bill early had escaped her memory, all she knew was she was exhausted and needed her nice warm and cozy bed and her handsome husband pillow beside her.

 

“Okay honey.”

 

He helped her to her feet and down the hallway she went. Bill waited until she had turned the corner.

 

“Oh Henry, son you are going to have to be better for your mama at bed times. She is trying to balancing all these responsibilities and she is exhausting herself, she won’t directly ask for our help.” Bill began to walk Henry to the nursery, all the while having a conversation with his sleeping prince. “So we need to all be together and be there to help her when we know she needs it. Today was that day for you my son, it’s alright though we can let this one slip, you are still learning after all.” Bill kissed the top of Henry’s head. He placed him in his crib, turned on the baby monitor and with that he was off to his exhausted wife.

 

She was still awake when he arrived in their bedroom and she was getting undressed, he noticed her sexy pink lingerie and he gasped, she turned to look at him and sheepishly blushed remembering why she had the garments on.

 

“I almost forgot why I wore these.”

 

“My darling you look stunning.”

 

She seductively approached him.

 

“I’m not too tired you know.” She came up to him, looking at his chest and then casting her hooded eyes up to his looking down into hers.

 

“My darling, (He licked his lips, it was so difficult to deny her but he knew she was exhausted.) how about tonight just me and my wife crawl into bed and have a good nights sleep? (He softly took her chin in his hand and kissed her deeply.) We will have plenty of time soon for the other my love.”

 

She smiled so grateful for his love and understanding she was slightly disappointed in herself for not being ready to carry out her well thought out plan.

 

After they both got into their sleeping attire, just like every night Hillary curled up in Bill’s arms as he stroked her hair and they both drifted away into a peaceful slumber. The next day would be their first test at hosting foreign leaders, but for now they were just Bill and Hillary exhausted parents of an infant and teenage daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I have updated the Young Lions series!!! This one took me a bit, sorry I was a bit all over the place with how I wanted it to go. I hope you all enjoy reading it!
> 
> New Beginnings will be updated either tonight or tomorrow I know you are all waiting in anticipation for what is too come!!!


End file.
